


have a heart part 2

by animewriter



Series: Have a heart [2]
Category: FMA - Fandom, Full Metal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter





	1. Chapter 1

To say Edward had been through a lot in his short 15 years of existence would be an understatement. He had spent his first 3 years scientifically abused by his birth father which caused him in the end to have cat ears, tail and small fangs. (He had grown used to them by now and even grew fond of them. They were part of what made him Edward.) He also has spent nearly the last 11 years constantly suffering from a deathly form of bronchitis which made him sick a lot sometimes even to the point of hospitalization.]

So you would think that after all these things considered that high school would be a walk in the park. Oh how wrong that was. He hated high school with a passion. He hated the people who stared at him and his unique ears. He hated the taunting. He loathed the pranks and constant bullying. Hell he hated high school period. To make matters he went to Central Tech an private government high. Only children of higher ups and middle class solders went here. His dad was the fuher which made his entrance in here a breeze not to mention the fact that he was a natural prodigy. He was after all the only freshman who could name all the elements when he first came here. Which naturally only caused him to be alienated more.

If only Mom and dad would allow him to become a full time state alchemist instead of a part time one so he can just forget school but they were not having any of it. It took a lot of persuading for them to even allow him to work part time. So by age 12 he became the full metal alchemist a "junior" state alchemist in training. Edward scowled at that memory and title. State alchemist my ass. Edward thought bitterly as he emptied his things in his locker. all I do Is odd end missions or help dad out with a few dull missions. he was awoken from his thoughts when he heard the annoying voice of Lin from across the hall.

Lin was his best guy friend he was here because not only was he a prince but also Greed's cousin. Greed was now a general and he took care of Lin due to the fact that he felt that Lin's family environment in Xing was a bit shall we say violent. Violent was a nice way of putting it. The brothers were all killing each other to get to the throne.

Lin was soon followed by Lan Fan his girlfriend of two years. Edward forced a smile as the came over to him. "Hey Chibi chan." Lin said humorously as he put an arm around Edward whose face was quickly turning red from anger. "Don't call me Chibi!" Edward hissed as he tried to remove himself from the viper grip Lin had on him. '"Hey now save your strength Winry is coming." Lin said suggestively causing Edward to blush. Winry and Edward weren't going out but it was pretty obvious to everyone but themselves how much they liked each other. "You sick pervert." Edward sputtered when he turned and saw Winry was indeed coming.

"Lin let Edo go." Winry said simply as Lin did just that knowing better than to defy Winry especially when it had to do with Edward of whom she was over protective of.

"So what are you three doing after school today?" she asked as she brushed a hair out of her eye. "nothing much." Lin said shrugging. "I am where ever Lin is." Lan said automatically. "Well I can't do much till after five. Dad and I have some unfinished business to attend to." he said the last part in a scowl. The others sighed. "Edward Elric Mustang are you dueling with your dad AGAIN?" Winry snapped.

"Yes but its not my fault that dad is such a bastard." Edward said stubbornly. "Sides he deserves a good fist in the face for what he wants me to do!" he seethed. "And what pray tell is it he wants you to do this time if or.. Rather when you lose this time?" Lin asked curiously. He knew Edward stood no chance against his dad and yet he continuously fought him over and over again. Most who don't know the mustang family well assumes that father and son hated each other but that wasn't the case the really did love and respect each other its just that sometimes they had an odd way of showing it.

"The jerk wants me to get all dressed up and got with him and the rest of the family to some stupid ceremony next month." Edward scowled. " I hate going to those stupid things." Winry giggled it was true formal things really did make Ed uncomfortable but boy did he look so cute all dressed up. Still giggling she scratched Ed behind his ears causing his scowl to slack and his face to become more relaxed. Edward tried to fight the feeling to purr but it soon escaped anyways and his friends couldn't help but snicker as Edward soon mumbled. "other ear too." he arched his head forward still purring.

Wwwwwwwwwwww

Alphonse walked through his father's office and sighed exasperated when he saw that his father was asleep on a couch. He loved Roy dearly and appreciated him adopting them when he was 13 but he couldn't help but wonder If his father took his job as fuher seriously. Part of the reason he became a state alchemist was so he could help mom keep his dad out of trouble. The other reason was his little brother Edward. He was sure that if he studied the medical side of alchemy he maybe able to find a way to at least lessen the pain Ed felt daily.

Ed was literally a ticking time bomb. The doctors who were at first sure he would grow out of it now say he is lucky if he lives to see his 18th birthday. Alphonse couldn't accept that. There was no way he was going to accept that he only had 4 years left. He would do everything in his power to cure and protect his brother even if Ed didn't see it that way and thought of him as overbearing big brother. Truth be told no one had told Edward of his estimated death. The doctor didn't advice it saying that it was best for him to think else wise so he could live his remaining years as well and happy as he could.

Speaking of Edward Alphonse now remembered why he came in here. His foolish brother was going to try and beat Dad.. again. There was no doubt that Edward was skilled in alchemy but his sickness caused him to get weak if he used to much of it and sides a fight against Roy Mustang the flame alchemist! That was suicide and He knew that one of these days Dad wasn't going to go "easy" on him and Ed could really get hurt. Ed was really being stubborn about the whole thing. Why can't he just go to the stupid ceremony? He thought as he stood over his slumbering dad and started to wake him up. Roy sat up quickly upon being touched. "I wasn't sleeping Riza I swear!" he cried out but calmed down upon seeing that it was only his eldest son Al. "What you need Al?" he asked as he stood up and streached. "I mean other than to wake me up?" he winked.

"It is about this fight with Ed." Alphonse said eye brows raised. "why must you continuously egg him on like this. You know that even if by some bizarre chance he actually wins this one you will still make him go." he said wirily. "True but you know that I enjoy the father son bonding experience." Roy said seriously cousing Alphonse to question if he should leave Roy and Ed alone as often as he does. "just don't over excite him or actually burn him." alphonse sighed as he put his hands through his long hair that was actually down today. He left the room knowing there was no stopping the fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone gathered around the arena to see the fight. They all wondered what it was over this time. It must of been something that really peeved the fuhrers son. they only had fights like these when Ed was either trying to get out of something or The Fuhrer had actually pushed the kids limit. Either way this was going to be entertaining.

They stood facing one another silently. Edward with a scowl and Roy with a smirk. "Al told me that i had to give you the option to back out. Roy said still smirking. "Yea well you can tell that overbearing tin filled brain that I don't need it." Edward snarled. "Ok I well either way I got your dress suite ordered but it will probably need to be tailored down to fit your small stature." Edwards eyes began to twitch at that last comment. 

Heatedly he clapped his hands transmuting a seven foot fist that aimed for Roy. "Let's see who is short after i fucking squish you!" Roy hurriedly tumbled out of the way of the on-coming fist and snapped his own fingers causing a ring of fire to surround Edward. "Shit!" Edward said panicking. "Think Edward... what can i do... ohh.

"Nice try Dad but we both know a fire is easily put out with... water." Edward said smiling wide. Roy put his hand out in warning. "Ed you haven't perfected that yet... I wouldn't.." however he was soon drowned out.. by a huge wave of water unfortunently for Ed not only was he weaker because of the attempt but it also back fired and drenched him as well. The drenched neko sneezed as he mentally kicked himself for his foolishness. However he started to laugh confidant in his win. While he was distracted however Roy replaced his glove with a dry one and snapped his fingers once more sending a ball of fire right at Ed it hit his coat causing it to set on fire despite him being drenched. Edward stopped laughing and began to sniff the air. "what the..." he looked down and began to panic.

"Stop drop and roll Kitten!" Roy crowed as Edward frantically tried to get it out. "This is my favorite coat damnit." Edward seethed. Using Eds distraction to his advantage he punched Ed in the gut with enough force to knock him to the ground and stepped on him fingers poised for another snap. "I think I won son." Roy said pointedly. Edward glared and said, "You owe me a new coat."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

After Edward had changed into new clothes he hurried over to the park where he was going to meet his friends. He found everyone but Winry there waiting for him. "Bummer you lost buddy." Lin said patting his back as he sat on top of the picnic table. "Eh its ok I still managed to soak him.. well.. and me but.." he stopped blushing in embarrassment. "Um where is Winry?" he asked shifting gears to avoid further hurt to his pride. Lin and Lan Fan eyed each other for a moment unsure if they should tell him the complete truth. naww his pride is hurt enough for one day. "She had a couple things she had to do but should be here soon." Lin said scratching his head smiling nervously. well it wasnt a complete lie.

10 minutes

Winry walking with Lin and Lan Fan to the park to meet Ed when she overheard a part of a conversation nearby.

"Did you see what hapend to that stupid Freak today?" one boy asked snickering while the other nodded. "Yea the damed cat was totally shoved into a reinforced locker by Kimblee. " Kimblee actually attached a bomb to it so it would go off if it was opened from the inside." the other affirmed gleefully. "The janitor had to get him out."

Winry stopped walking eyes narrowed. Lin and Lan Fan stopped and looked back at her curiously. "aren't you coming?" Lan asked. When Winry heard one of the boys break out lauging as he told his buddy how he shot milk at Edward only two days ago. "I will catch up with you two later."Winry said in a low voice that could cause anyone to shiver. they started to walk forward but managed to glance back only to see Winry hitting one of the surpised boys with a hammer so hard he was surely seeing stars.

present

" She better not be waisting our time fixing her hair or something dumb like that again." Edward said rolling his eyes. "I don't see why she always has to put all that extra make up and stuff on anyways. she looks fine the way she is." He mumbled. Just than they all saw Winry running over to them. "Sorry about the wait." she huffed. "ready?" they all nodded. "bowling here we come." Lin said happily.  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sheska was bustling about the kitchen cooking dinner when the door opened to reveal a obviously stressed Alphonse. "Hunny whats the matter?" she asked concerned. "Oh its nothing." Alphonse said bringing a tired smile to his face. It's just I had a busy day. What with helping prepare for that Union ceremony coming up, researching, keeping track of Edward." He said the last one with a groan causing Sheska to laugh. "Oh you know you love Edward." she said warmly. "how is he right now anyways?" she added frowning.

"Well aside from the usual cough and weak of breath he is supposedly doing fine today. he is covering it up rather well..which i wouldn't be surprised. That idiotic brother of mine is always having to make himself appear tougher than he really is." Alphonse frowned disapprovingly. "Why can't he be more honest with Mom,Dad, and I?"

Sheska brought her husband into a hug and tutted affectionately. "Hunny you got into another fight with him didn't you?" she more stated than questioned. alphonse didn't respond only cried.

Alphonse was going to go see how Edward was doing since the fight when he heard a string of harsh and sickly couches mixed in with desperate gasps of breaths. Panicking ALphonse shoved the door open and saw Edward fumbling with the bronculator. Alphonse snatched it from his brothers hands and brought it to Edwards mouth and forced sweet puffs of air down into Edward's weak depleted lungs. finally after what seemed like eternity al was able to get Edward breathing on his own.

Alphonse grabbed his brother gently by his waist and tried to pull him up. "come on lets get you to the hospital." Alphonse said gently however to his surprise Edward pushed him aside. "I am fine i didn't need your help anyways." Edward insisted stubbornly as he shakily got up and quickly wiped his mouth that was was starting to drip something however before Al could get a good look at it. the foreign liquid was gone. "Ed You need to stop being so careless. I know you wan to hang out with your friends but if you don't feel well than at least stay home." Alphonse ordered quietly causing Edwards eyes to flash defiantly. "last I checked you weren't mom." Edward hissed as he tried to hold back some more coughs. Quickly he brought his handkerchief to his mouth and began to cough hack into it.

"Seriously Ed Im worried about you." Alphonse insisted trying to hold back his tears. "I said I am fine now get out!" Edward screamed. Alphonse sadly walked out not wanting to upset his brother further for fear it would cause another attack. just before he left he turned to his brother and sighed pleadingly. "Just promise me for mom and dads sake that if it gets worse or continues you will let us know." he pleaded. Edward eyed him for a moment before he snorted. "whatever you say Mom." Alphonse only nodded and left not noticing the the red stained patch on the carpet not far off or the now hanky that was dripping suspicious red liquid droplets.


End file.
